Buford's Second Chance
by IzzytheGreat14
Summary: Buford has loved before and gotten burned. But what happens when he finds another girl? Phinbella and Ferbessa throughout. Sequel to Isabella's Biggest Adventure Ever.
1. Chapter 1: Rumors Abound

**The voting seemed to be unanimous. I'm doing a sequel to Isabella's Biggest Adventure Ever. Hey, if you have any ideas for another story, why not tell me in the reviews, or just send me a message!**

**All the best, IzzytheGreat14**

It was a typical day at Danville High School.

Phineas and Isabella were walking to their lockers hand in hand.

As they neared their lockers, they heard a disturbance.

Buford, who was the senior quarterback, had been angered by some remark from Baljeet. He had shoved the Hindi teenager into the lockers and was now yelling at him.

Isabella let go of Phineas's hand and ran up to Buford.

She grabbed his arm. "Buford!" she yelled "CALM DOWN!"

Buford quieted, if only because despite her slender size, Isabella could back quite a punch!

"Buford, what's going on?" she asked.

"Baljeet said somethin' about me an' the head cheerleader, an' it pissed me off," the stocky teenager muttered.

Isabella turned to Baljeet. "Is this true?" she asked quietly.

Baljeet blushed.

"It was a dare from one of the other cheerleaders. She said if I did it she would pay me, and if I did not, she would tell the school I did something bad."

Isabella made a face. "It was probably Diane. Oooh, I hate her!"

Then something sank in.

"Wait. Baljeet was talking about the head cheerleader?" she asked Buford.

He nodded.

"_I'm_ the head cheerleader," she said slowly.


	2. Chapter 2: Aftermath

**All right, I was thinking about my book title. Totally cheesy, don't you think? I'm all: o.O **

**Because I thought it was a good idea. **

**All right, I was half-asleep at the time. Sorry. That's what I get for posting at 7:45 in the morning.**

**Haha! Best, IzzytheGreat14**

Phineas lunged forward. He grabbed Buford's sleeve.

"_WHAT_ did he say about you and Isabella?" he demanded.

Buford blinked, as if half expecting Isabella to tell Phineas to lay off.

But she was still dealing gently with Baljeet, reassuring him that Diane couldn't hurt him.

So Buford explained.

"He said that we were best friends-"

"Which is true," Phineas interrupted.

"Will you let me finish? He said that we were best friends an' that he wouldn't be surprised if we were, ah, more'n that."

Phineas turned; he was ready to deck Baljeet, but Isabella grabbed his hand.

"Phineas, stop it! It wasn't his fault, or his idea! It was Diane. She blackmailed him! Calm down, it's just a rumor! There's no truth in it! Well, except the best-friends part," Isabella said soothingly.

Just then, Diane walked past.

"Trouble in paradise?" she sneered.

Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and Phineas all turned.

Ferb had graduated last year, and anyway, he was busy planning his marriage to Vanessa to even worry about school.

**(A bit ironic, don't you think? Yeah, it's me…I just _had_ to say that!) **

Diane blanched.

"Yeah," Buford shot back threateningly. "You're our problem."

Diane shot Isabella a haughty look and stormed away.


	3. Chapter 3:Catfight!

**Hmmm…I was thinking. I seem to be doing a lot of that lately!**

**Anyway, I thought maybe it'd be cool to have a contest! I think it'll be a cover art contest for Isabella's Biggest Adventure Ever.**

**So, submit your pictures to me at , and I'll judge them.**

**The winner will get to help me decide what my next book should be about, and maybe, I'll even let them write the first chapter! Buford's Second Chance shouldn't take that long, so it'll be soon! **

**The due date for the pictures is April 31st, 2012.**

**Thanks! Best, IzzytheGreat14**

After school, the cheerleaders had the gym to practice. It was quiet when Isabella walked into the girls' locker room.

She changed quickly and locked her stuff in an empty locker.

She walked into the gym proper, flipped on the lights, and started to warm up.

Diane and the rest of the squad walked in after a while.

All the cheerleaders moved behind Isabella to do cheers.

All, that is, except Diane.

She stopped in front of Isabella and crossed her arms.

Isabella raised her eyebrows.

Diane cleared her throat and spoke in a loud voice.

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, I'm challenging you for the position of head cheerleader.

**All right, I was planning to end the chapter there, but it was too short! I've had enough of short chapters. So read on!  
>Best, IzzytheGreat14<strong>

Isabella blinked.

"Well then," she said, "according to the rules, the rest of the squad gets to vote on who they want to be the leader."

She turned to the other 13 girls.

"All right, girls! Get in a line, please!"

All of them complied.

One of the cheerleaders, Sariah by name, noticed how much of a contrast the two girls were. Isabella was tall and dark-haired, fit and tan, made of steel, no, _diamond, _but still gentle. She wasn't afraid to let her opinion show, but she rarely put others down. She was too kind to do anything like that.

Well, unless she was SERIOUSLY pissed.

Diane, on the other hand, was short, blonde, and pale. She was made of iron (Sariah had made this comparison a lot). She wasn't afraid to show her hard side and was rarely kind. She preferred methods like blackmailing as opposed to asking nicely.

In Sariah's mind, there was no contest.

"Okay. Who votes for me to continue as squad leader?" Isabella's voice rang out, pure and clear.

All the hands went up.

"Well, Diane, I think it's been decided. I'll continue as squad leader. And if I get _one whiff_ of blackmail, I'll have you kicked off the squad so fast, you won't know what hit you!" Isabella said, clearly still irritated about the whole Buford-and-Isabella thing.

She then turned to the other girls.

"All right, get in formation! Let's practice our cheers! Five, six, seh-vun, eight!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Ride Home

**Okay, I bet you're wondering where the new girl comes in. Patience, in a few short chapters she will appear. Hey, anyone who can make up a cute nickname for Buford and his new girl has my congratulations! I've tried like crazy, and I can't think of anything. Ah well, to the story.**

**Best, IzzytheGreat14**

An hour later, Isabella dismissed the cheerleaders.

They all changed as she straightened up the gym. The cheerleaders laughed and gossiped on their way out the door.

Isabella stepped into the locker room and changed quickly.

When she was back in her curve-hugging shirt and low-rise jeans, she hurried out to her blue Porsche.

To her surprise, Phineas was waiting for her.

She ran into his embrace.

"Phineas? You waited for an hour and fifteen minutes just to ride home with me? You realize you have a stag in two hours? I have to go help Vanessa pick out bridesmaid dresses at the same time, so I might be able to give you a ride."

Phineas kissed the top of her head.

"Of course I waited for you! You're worth it, Izzy. A thousand times over.

"Now, are we going to go home or not?" he said teasingly.

She laughed and pushed him away. "Well then, get in, Sir Impatient!"

He mockingly bowed.

"At your service, Queen Isabella!"

They he took her backpack, opened her door, slung it in the backseat, and held the door for her. She got into the driver's seat and he shut her door.

Then he went over and got into the passenger seat.

*****  
>On the way home, Phineas chattered on about random topics, like the color of her car (baby blue), the weather (hot and sunny), and Ferb's stag (I hope the food tastes good!).<p>

Isabella listened with a smile on her face.

At the moment, Phineas was explaining one of his Big Ideas.

It was a machine that would make anyone look their very best.

"Hey, Phineas," Isabella interrupted. "Why don't we build it?"

Phineas grabbed his sketchbook and started listing parts.

"With Ferb's help," he commented, "we could get this done in an hour."


	5. Chapter 5: Let's Go Already!

**All right, guys, another chapter. It was originally a lot shorter, but I had to add some more, as I swore off short chapters. A lot of what I write in my notebook is just the short version of what I type.**

**Anyway, just so you know, the due date for the cover art contest is April 31st, 2012.**

**Email them to me. I don't think it'll work if I put my email address on (it didn't last time), so just shoot me a private message, and I'll send you one back, to let you know where to submit.**

**Sorry about that whole blank spot where you're supposed to submit them, I didn't know about it until just now, when IzzieGS reviewed my story! A million thank yous, IzzieGS!**

**Anyway, have fun!**

**And don't expect more until Tuesday, because I'm not sure if I'll be able to post any more or not.**

**Best, IzzytheGreat14**

Isabella pulled up in front of Phineas's house.

He jumped out and ran to open her door.

After she'd gotten out, he took her hand and they ran into the house.

Linda Flynn-Fletcher was sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee.

Isabella felt a pang of sadness.

On any normal day, Vivian would have been sitting across from her.

But she was pulled out of that train of thought by Phineas.

He let go of her hand and ran over to his mom.

"Hey, Mom," he bubbled, kissing her on the cheek.

Isabella smiled as Phineas ran up the stairs, shouting his brother's name the whole time.

"Hi, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher. Can't talk now-Phineas had a big idea!"

Linda laughed as Isabella ran up the stairs after Phineas.

"Ferb!" Phineas cried, throwing the bedroom door open. "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!"

Ferb looked up from the book he was reading and smiled.

Phineas jumped onto the bed, causing Ferb to lose his grip on said book.

Isabella sat on Ferb's other side.

Both listened intently as Phineas explained his idea, listed parts, and assigned jobs.

Occasionally, one of the two would ask a question, but for the most part, Phineas was performing a monolouge.

Finally, Isabella stood up and stretched.

"Well, if we want to get this thing done and get to our events on time, we'd better get a move on."

Phineas glanced at the clock, startled.

"Oh! Right. Let's move it, everyone!" he exclaimed.

Isabella and Ferb shared a look, then mockingly saluted.

"Yes,sir!" they shouted in unison.

Phineas put his hands on his hips and glared.

"All right, you two, _not funny_."

Isabella and Ferb shared another look.

Ferb turned to his little brother.

"Really? Seemed funny to me, huh, Isabella?"

Isabella nodded.

Phineas took a mock swing at Ferb.

Isabella laughed, then squealed teasingly as Phineas turned on her.

Both Ferb and Isabella took off.

Phineas was right behind them.

"Ferb Fletcher and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, get your butts back here!"

Isabella laughed hysterically as she ran, and she could hear Ferb doing the same.

Just a regular day in the lives of Phineas Flynn, inventor extraordinaire, and his companions.


	6. Chapter 6: The New Girl

**Hey guys! Finally, the new girl arrives! Hope you enjoy! Don't forget, cover art for Isabella's Biggest Adventure Ever is due April 30th, 2012…wow, no one called me on that? I said the cover art was due on the 31st, didn't I? Ha! Sorry, guys! Send me a private message, and I'll tell you where to send it!**

**Best, IzzytheGreat14**

An hour later, Isabella straightened and wiped off her forehead.

"There," she chirped. "I'm done!"

Phineas's head popped up above the machine.

"Great! Come help me, Izzy?"

But Isabella's head turned toward the gate.

"Thought I heard someone knock," she commented, cocking her head to the side.

Phineas blinked.

"Well, why don't you go see?" he prompted.

Isabella crossed the backyard, pushing her hair out of her face as she went.

She opened the gate easily, drawing on years of practice. It was kind of heavy.

A girl about Isabella's age stood there.

"Hi," she said nervously. "My name's Jill Olsen. I'm new here, and I was wondering if maybe…I could hand out with you?"

Isabella smiled.

"But of course!" she said, motioning Jill into the backyard.

Jill stopped short, gawking at the machine.

"Hey!" Phineas called down amiably. He lifted a filthy hand and waved before ducking back down.

Ferb poked his head out of the machine and waved as well before following Phineas's example.

Jill turned to Isabella. "So what's this called?"

Isabella frowned. "I…don't…know. Phin, what's this machine called?"

Phineas poked his head back up.

"I dunno!" he called.

Isabella laughed.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce you! This is Phineas, my boyfriend.

"Hey Ferb, could you, ah, show me your _interesting _head again?" Isabella called, a little hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Ferb's head popped up.

"This is Ferb. He's engaged and getting married in six months."

Ferb ducked back down.

"And that's Isabella, my lovely girlfriend!" called Phineas.

Isabella blushed as Jill rolled her eyes.

"Well, my name's Jill, I'm single, and I'm not a big inventor, but I'll help you!" she exclaimed.

"Great, sometimes we need all the help we can get!" came a voice from the gate.

Everyone looked just in time to see Baljeet shoved through the gate by Buford.

Just then, Ferb's head popped up.

"It's done," he announced.


	7. Chapter 7: The Machine

**Not much to really say. Ummm…I like cookies! **

**Do I really need to mention the cover art contest?**

**Didn't think so.**

**Best, IzzytheGreat14**

Jill smiled.

"Could I go first?" she queried.

Phineas smiled as he and Ferb got off the machine and went over by their friends.

"Of course!" he exclaimed.

Jill climbed in.

Phineas pressed a button. There was a small _pop_ and the door on the front opened.

Out stepped Jill.

*****  
>Jill's hair, a light brown color, was done in perfect waves that cascaded down her back. Her emerald eyes and her complexion were set off perfectly by her makeup.<p>

Her spaghetti strap dress was a shade of lavender that went perfectly with her features and coloring.

It was tight to the waist, where it flared out gently with the help of a little bit of tulle.

Her feet were encased in lavender stilettos.

Everyone gasped except Buford **(ironically)**, who was roughing up Baljeet.

"Jill, you look amazing!" Isabella exclaimed.

Buford chose this moment to turn.

His mouth dropped open.

Jill giggled.

From the moment she had seen the quarterback, she'd liked him.

Phineas unknowingly ended the moment by saying, "All right, Izzy, you next!"

Isabella smiled at Phineas and stepped into the machine.

Phineas pressed the button and watched eagerly.

Isabella walked out of the machine.

Phineas gasped.

She was a heartbreaker.


	8. Chapter 8: Whoa, Phineas!

**Ahhh, I love ending on cliffhangers. Maybe WordNerb93 is rubbing off on me!**

**Just wanted to take this opportunity to shout out to IzzieGS, WordNerb93, and sistergrimm97, who've helped and encouraged me! And all of the people who have reviewed my stories! And everyone else!**

**Hey, cover art contest. If you haven't heard about it, just go back a few chapters.**

**I'm trying a new closing line. I "borrowed" it from Gossip Girl, true, but hey!**

**You know you love me, IzzytheGreat14**

Isabella's hair was done in loose ringlets that tumbled to her hips.

A ruby red dress adorned her. It had thick straps and a keyhole design.

On her feet were ruby red wedges.

Her dark blue eyes were accentuated with just a hint of pale blue eye shadow and dark mascara.

Her lips were the same color as her dress.

Phineas's mouth dropped open.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She walked up to him.

"Your turn," she said in that musical voice he loved so much.

He blinked, and she snickered.

"You see something you like?" she teased him.

"Yes. Yes, I do," Phineas said.

He smiled at her and took her hand.

An electric current ran through them both.

Lost in the moment, they were unaware of anyone else.

She stepped closer and he put his hands on her hips.

What followed next was inevitable.

They started kissing.

After a few moments, Ferb cleared his throat.

"Ah, could we get on with it?" he said.

Isabella jumped and pulled away. She blushed a deep crimson.

"Right. Sorry! Who's next?"

Phineas put his head on her shoulder. She stroked his hair.

"I think you should be next, Phin," she said to him.

He mumbled something.

She smiled and led him over to the machine.


	9. Chapter 9: Roles and Surprises

**Hmmm…what to say? Be ready! For what? I don't know. XD**

**Ummm…I also like brownies!**

**Anyway, cover art contest.**

**And I know it's a little late, but do I really have to say it? I don't own Phineas and Ferb, just the plot, and Jill Olsen.**

**So there. Take that!**

**Anyway, you know you love me, IzzytheGreat14**

Five minutes later, everyone looked their very best.

Vanessa had come over, and she was standing next to Ferb.

Her dress was black. Go figure, right?

Ferb looked at his watch. Fortunately, they still had 45 minutes until the stag/bridesmaid-dress-picking session.

Isabella had had a brief fit of temper because the situation reminded her of her mother, but she was over it now.

She and Phineas were standing close together. His arm was around her waist. Hers was around his shoulders.

'Now if he would only get around to proposing!' Isabella thought, but she knew it wouldn't happen until graduation at least.

That was still two months away, so she was kind of resigned to wait. She could do it, but it might be hard.

Jill and Buford were in a corner of the backyard, talking to each other.

Isabella couldn't help but listen in.

"So, are you going to the game on Friday?" Buford was asking Jill.

"Sure! Are you?" she replied flirtily.

"Of course. I'm the senior quarterback," he remarked.

"Oh!" she said, covering her mouth and blushing.

"That's okay. Isabella couldn't believe it either," he said, jerking a thumb at the dark-haired girl.

Isabella pulled away from Phineas and walked over.

"Oh yes I could," she said. "You were- well, are-a monster. No, what I couldn't believe is when I got elected head cheerleader."

Jill's eyes got even wider.

"Whoa. You're head cheerleader?"

"Yes. Last time I checked. If Diane has her way, I won't be, though," Isabella remarked.

**All right, that's all for now. Sorry, more later, g2g!**

**You know you love me, IzzytheGreat14**


	10. Chapter 10: Shopping! Yay

**So, I'm back. Sorry about the abrupt ending...ouch! The bell rang. Yes, I put these up while I'm at school. And the library! **

**Cover art contest. Do I need to say more? So far I only have one entry!**

**You know you love me, IzzytheGreat14**

"I'm sorry, ma'am, we don't carry that dress in that color," the saleswoman said.

Isabella, Vanessa, and Jill looked confused.

"So you're telling me that we can't get the A-lines in sapphire blue?" Vanessa clarified.

The saleswoman nodded.

Isabella frowned.

"I thought your slogan was 'Any Dress, Any Style, Any Color.' I suppose there _is_ such thing as total lies in marketing," she said snippily.

The saleswoman stiffened.

"We are the best store in the entire Tri-State Area for all your bridal needs, miss. We simply don't carry it."

Isabella smiled, and she somehow managed to make it look snarky.

"Then let's try someone else, outside the 'entire Tri-State Area,' shall we?" she said, imitating the saleswoman perfectly.

This caused the woman to flush a deep crimson.

"I suppose I could enquire into the matter. Please wait here," she said grandly before turning and sailing off.

Isabella rolled her eyes.

"Oooh, I hate when salespeople talk down to you! It makes me want to punch them!" Jill chimed in.

Vanessa just examined herself in the mirror.

"You're sure I look all right in all this tulle? I don't look fat, do I?"

**(Now, I could take forever to explain the dress, or you could just imagine it. Let's do the latter, all right?**

**Wow, I sound like Isabella!)**

"No, of course not! I guarantee Ferb's jaw will drop when he sees you," Isabella bubbled.

"Does she have PMS or something? Her moods are swinging like crazy!" Jill whispered to Vanessa.

Vanessa shook her head.

"Nah. She's always like that. Well, except when Phineas is around!"

Meanwhile, at the stag, Phineas was...

Bored. Out of his skull.

There was _nothing_ to do, he couldn't invent...he couldn't even _cough _without thirty thousand people glaring at him!

This was _so_ not cool.

All of a sudden, he snapped.

He stood up and threw the napkin from his lap onto the table.

"I'm so done!" he exclaimed.

Everyone **(****and I mean EVERYONE) **turned to look at him.

Phineas didn't care. He stormed out of the building.

As he went, he pulled out his new iPhone.

He texted Isabella: Where r u?

A few seconds later, he got a reply.

_Aren't you at the stag? Why r u texting me? Not that I mind, but it's just...isn't it so formal there?_

_Yeah_, he texted._ I ditched_.

_WHAT?_

_I just walked out,_ he replied. As he did, he felt regret start to set in.

But it was too late now.


	11. Chapter 11: Oh Crap

**All** right. Still don't really have anything to say. I love reading! I love writing! I love Phineas and Ferb!****

**Okay, that's enough. I get it. You want the story!**

**But first:**

**Cover art. Don't forget. Due on the last day of April.**

**Today is my mom's birthday. Yay! I know you all were ecstatic to learn that.**

**You know you love me, IzzytheGreat14**

As Phineas walked, he was texting Isabella

She was still a little shocked.

_Do you know how much that much have cost, Phineas? I can't believe you!_

_I don't care how much it cost, _Phineas typed. _I only cared that it was the most boring thing EVER!_

_**(Pretend there's a page break. FanFiction won't let me put one!)**_

Isabella glared at her phone.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed.

Vanessa knew instantly that she was in MEGA-PISSED-OFF mode.

When she was like that, you did NOT mess. You did not even TRY to talk to her.

Jill, unfortunately, did not know that.

"What's wrong, Isabella?" she said.

Isabella turned her glare on Jill, who gulped. She'd never seen Isabella like this before.

"What's _wrong_," Isabella said with deadly precision on each word, "is Phineas ditching the stag."

Vanessa's mouth fell open.

Was this Phineas they were talking about? Sweet, mellow Phineas Flynn, who wouldn't hurt a fly?

Let alone storm out of an event that meant the world to his big brother!

Isabella typed furiously into her phone.

_Phineas Flynn, you are in So. Much. Trouble!_

A few seconds later, her phone dinged.

_What? It was boring. Couldn't help it. Where r u?_

Isabella's eyes widened and her mouth formed an outraged O.

_Are. You. Freaking. Kidding. Me._

The text from Phineas said _what? I want to know where you are! It's gotta be better than a stag!_

Isabella turned off her phone.

"If he can't find us, good. If he can, he is going to get the surprise of his LIFE!" she fumed.

Vanessa and Jill exchanged looks.

Phineas was _so _dead.


	12. Chapter 12: Finding Phineas

**Okay. I am in the middle of a class. Don't ask. I have a lot of free time.**

**Anyways, I just want to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MOM!**

**And I think that you do, too. Don't you?**

**You know you love me, IzzytheGreat14**

_"So warm by the fireplace we glow, all cozy and happy! I'll hang all the stockings in a row with you!"_

Ferb's phone rang as he was driving home.

It was Vanessa. She'd sung a song for the Christmas special, and he'd put it as his ringtone for her.

He picked up on the Bluetooth.

"Yeah?" he said.

Vanessa's voice sounded worried.

"Hey, Ferb. Have you seen Phineas? He was trying to find us! Do you-"

Ferb interrupted his fiancée to say, "Yeah, I can find him. I put a GPS chip in his phone one time."

Vanessa sighed. "Thank you, Ferb! He just needs a ride home. Don't let Isabella get anywhere near him! She's in 'the mode,' if you know what I mean."

Ferb nodded. "Will do, love."

"Oh, thank you! I love you, Ferb."

"Love you, too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Ferb hung up. Now to find his little brother.

**(Page break!)**

Isabella paced her bedroom. She was still mad at Phineas, but it was dimming.

She tended to be dramatic, and she knew it.

She sat on her bed and wondered what she would have done if she'd been in his place.

She admitted that she probably would have left as well.

With that realization, she flopped back onto her bed and turned her iPhone back on.

**(Page break 2!)**

Phineas walked along a dark street.

He was cold, tired, and miserable.

Worst of all, the sky was threatening rain.

He sighed and pulled his suit coat tighter against his body.

All of a sudden, headlights flashed behind him.

He turned and squinted at the license plate, hoping against hope that it was his brother, or maybe Isabella.

Well, scratch that. Isabella would murder him.

The license plate read AOR 395.

Ferb's car!

Phineas turned and ran to the car.


	13. Chapter 13: Jill Tries Something New

**Hi again! I hope this gets posted before tomorrow! Probably not, though-it's Friday the 13th. Knock on wood!**

**Cover art. Come on, people!**

**You know you love me, IzzytheGreat14**

Phineas was exhausted.

He stumbled through the door of his room and collapsed on his bed.

Of course, just as he was nodding off, his phone beeped.

It was a text from Isabella.

_Phineas, where r u? R u ok?_

Phineas sighed as he typed a reply.

_I'm at home, Izzy. I'm fine._

He could almost see her face and hear her sigh of relief.

_Well, don't do that again! You scared me!_

Phineas rolled his eyes.

Apparently, it didn't take much to scare Isabella.

At least where he was concerned.

**(Page break!)**

Vanessa paced the living room of the house where she and Ferb lived.

She was worried. The night was dark, and it had started to rain.

All of a sudden, the front door opened.

Vanessa had left it unlocked.

She turned, half afraid it wasn't Ferb. But it was.

"Did you find him? Is he all right?" Vanessa blurted. She clapped her hand over her mouth.

That wasn't the first thing she had wanted to say.

But Ferb nodded anyway. Relief washed over her.

"Oh, Ferb!" cried Vanessa, and she flung herself into Ferb's arms, almost knocking him over.

She already considered Phineas to be the little brother she'd never had.

Ferb wrapped his arms around her, and she felt warm.

She knew she'd found true love.

She was home.

**(Page Break 2)**

One eventful week had passed.

Isabella was no longer mad at Phineas at all.

Ferb and Vanessa were even more in love. If that was at all possible.

Baljeet had asked Ginger out, and they were now a couple.

And Buford? Well, Buford was really, really happy.

He was driving a new car, an Aston Martin convertible, to be exact, and there was someone in the passenger seat.

That someone was Jill.

He'd officially asked her out yesterday, and she'd accepted.

He had a new girlfriend.

Finally, someone who loved him for who he was, not for the fact that he was the senior quarterback.

They were headed to a popular restaurant in town called The Funky Penguin.

They had the 'best steaks this side of the Mississippi!' according to the billboard Buford had seen a week ago.

The car pulled into the parking lot, but Jill didn't move.

"Buford?" she finally whispered.

"Yeah?" he said.

"There's something I want to try."

"What?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Could you come here for a minute?" she requested.

"Sure," Buford said, and scooted over.

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

His eyes closed and he kissed her back.

After the kiss was over, Jill smiled and opened her car door.

"Shall we go eat now?" she asked.

Buford nodded dazedly, and they went into the restaurant.


	14. Chapter 14: Here Comes the Movie Star

**All right! Sorry I made you wait so long! Haha, I don't do weekends. They're my days off.**

**Anyways. Cover Art. Come on.**

**You know you love me, IzzytheGreat14**

The next day, Buford picked up Jill in his convertible and they went to school together.

Isabella and Phineas were just getting off the bus. And they were holding hands.

_Looks like they made up, _thought Jill.

_Akkk! More mushy-gushiness!_ thought Buford.

Jill got out and ran toward Isabella. Isabella smiled and let go of Phineas's hand to run over to her.

"OHMIGOSH! BUFORD KISSED ME!" Jill squealed, in the way girls do.

"OHMIGOSH! THAT IS SO CUTE!" Isabella squealed back, in the way that only she could manage. It was part girly-girl, part edgy, and part totally-freaked-out-in-a-good-way.

Just then, an unfamiliar car pulled up.

A girl climbed out sinuously. She flicked her blond hair over her shoulder as she shut her car door. She was as beautiful as a movie star. She was wearing a pale blue pantsuit. It made her look more beautiful, instead of making her look thirty-two. She was clearly too old for high school, but she looked too young for college.

When Buford saw her, he went pale.

Jill glanced over. "What's wrong, Buford?" she asked with concern.

Buford just shook his head as the girl sauntered over.

"Hey, Buford," she purred. "Remember me?"

Buford shook his head to clear it. "Of course I remember," he said. "How could I forget?"

The girl turned to Jill.

"And who's this? I don't remember you...are you new?"

Isabella's body went rigid. The girl turned.

"Ah, Isabella. So you remember me," she cooed, waggling her fingers at the head cheerleader.

"Of course I remember," Isabella said, sounding ten years old. "Why are you back?"

The girl threw her head back and laughed. Her voice was like tinking bells.

"Why? I decided to come back and say hi," she said with laughter in her voice.

Just then, all the paparazzi pulled up. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Miss Garcia-Shapiro!" they called. The girl turned. She glided into the school. Everyone turned to watch her.

"Garcia-Shapiro?" Jill asked.

"Yes," Isabella said through her teeth with her fists clenched. "She's my older sister, Maria. She's famous. She used to date Phineas...and Buford."


	15. Chapter 15: Classe de français

**Hee hee hee! I bet you didn't see that one coming! XD**

**Cover art. This is the last time I'll say it.**

**You know you love me, IzzytheGreat14.**

"She used to DATE Buford?" Jill said in shock as they walked to their first class, French, which they all had together.

"Yep. And Phineas," Isabella said, with tightly controlled rage in her voice.

Phineas blinked. "It was good to see her again. Oof!" he said, as Isabella elbowed her.

"You're supposed to say, 'Wow, she looked good, but not as good as you!' or something like that! Jeez!" she complained.

"Oh, right," Phineas said sheepishly.

Jill couldn't believe it. Buford had dated a _movie star_?

Then why would he want her?

As they walked into French, the teacher, Madame Lombard, rose from her desk.

"Bonjour, les enfants. S'il vous plaît prendre vos places," she said.

"Oui, madame," Isabella said in a flawless accent, and they sat down.

When the bell rang, Madame Lombard strode to the front of the class.

"Aujourd'hui, nous allons être en regardant un film en français, avec sous-titres espagnols. S'il vous plaît écrivez quelques mots apparentés. Tournez-le dans à la fin de l'heure de classe. Vous avez besoin d'au moins dix."

"Ugh, ten cognates?" Isabella muttered.

"Mlle Garcia-Shapiro, de parler uniquement en français, s'il vous plaît. Ne me faites pas vous donner une note d'échec pour ne pas suivre les directions," Madame Lombard clucked.

"Oui, madame," Isabella said again.

The movie started, and guess who it was starring?

Maria Garcia-Shapiro.


	16. Chapter 16: French Sparkling Water

**Well, here we go again! **

**Hey, have you guys checked out the story '26 Times' by Blueberry Minizzle?**

**OMG! I love it!**

**Anyways, cover art. At this rate, I'm thinking I may have two by the deadline.  
>Yeah, count 'em. One, two.<strong>

**On to the story. **

**You know you love me, IzzytheGreat14.**

After French, they were walking down the hall, talking about Maria.

"Yeah, she thinks she's all that! But she'll always just be my sister!" Isabella exclaimed.

Jill walked with her head down. It had been easy to imagine the hero of the movie as Buford.

Especially when they kissed.

All of a sudden, Isabella's phone rang.

"Hello?" she said, clearly irritated by the name on the phone.

"_Hello, Isabelle, dear."_ Maria's voice floated.

"My. Name. Is. Not. Isabelle." Isabella growled through clenched teeth.

"_Yes, dah-ling, I know. But enough of trivial matters. I need you to do me a favor."_ Maria bubbled.

"Hmmm, let me think about that. Um, NO," Isabella said, her voice dripping with sarcasm and hatred.

"_Oh, now don't be like that, Isabelle, dear. Let me think about how easily I could get that lovely red-haired boy back. Oh yes, I remember now. He never really wanted you. He's only dating you to get to me."_ Maria said the last in a sugar-sweet voice.

"That is not true, Maria!" Isabella snarled.

"_Oh, dah-ling, please don't delude yourself. What would that boy see in you anyway? Nothing…compared to me,"_ Maria said, with the sugar still in her voice.

"I…I'm not deluding myself…he really does love me…" Isabella faltered. Phineas put his arm around her, sensing that she needed comfort.

"_Ha! We'll see how long that lasts after I go after him…unless you do me a favor, which is why I called."_ Maria continued, still sugar-sweet.

"O-okay. What do you need me to do?" Isabella surrendered, swallowing hard.

"_I need you to go get me some __Perrier before my next class. Okay, dah-ling? Okay, see you later, buh-bye!"_

Maria hung up.

"French sparkling water? Really, Maria?" Isabella said, her nerve returning now that her newly fragile relationship with Phineas wasn't being threatened.

Jill raised her head.

"I'll go and get it," she exclaimed happily.

"Just explain to Mr. Hunt that you were doing an errand for Maria and he'll let you off the hook," Isabella said, disdain dripping from the word Maria.

But Jill was already gone.


	17. Chapter 17: Running Errands

**Whew. I love writing this story.**

**And guys, really, if I'm doing something wrong, tell me! I appreciate the honesty of EchidnaPower when he/she reviewed Isabella's Biggest Adventure Ever. It stung a little, but it helped me improve. Thank you, EchidnaPower!**

**Cover art. **

**Okay, I'm done. **

**Haha, just kidding. Maybe I'll start answering reviews. What do you guys think?**

**You know you love me, IzzytheGreat14**

Jill opened the door of Isabella's car with her key, fighting tears of both gratitude and pain.

She'd only known the group for a few weeks, and already she had a spare key to each of their cars and houses.

As she pulled away, the tears finally overflowed, and she knew she couldn't risk driving like that, so she pulled over.

She put her head on the steering wheel and sobbed.

She sobbed for her parents .They'd been killed in some freak shooting two weeks ago. She hadn't told anyone, but she was living with her older brother and his wife, not her mom and dad.

She sobbed for her relationship with Buford. It had only been a few days. She couldn't see how he would still want her with Maria around.

Finally, she sat up and wiped her eyes. She glanced at the clock and her eyes popped open in surprise.

She'd been crying for twenty-three minutes.

She needed to get that French sparkling water, and fast.

She put the car in drive and peeled out.

**(Page break)**

It was a few minutes after Jill had left; Buford punched the wall of their AP Trigonometry class.

"I can't believe it! Just because Maria came back doesn't mean I want to get back together with her! I'm in love with Jill now! Maria was my past! She dumped me for Dinner Bell over there, then dumped _him_ for some big shot that made her famous!" he growled.

Isabella put a hand on his shoulder, partly to comfort him, and partly to restrain him.

"Right now, I'll bet Jill doesn't know that. If I know girls, and after seventeen years of being one, I do, she's feeling insecure. I'll bet she can't see how you want her when Maria's around," she said gravely.

The teacher, Mr. Hunt, looked up and frowned at them.

"Please take your seats," he said.

Isabella nodded, and they all sat down at a table, leaving a seat for Jill.

The tardy bell rang and the teacher stood up.

"Good morning, class. Today, since we're getting close to end-of-levels, we're going to begin a 3 week long review. All right, now who can tell me…"

**(Page break 2!)**

Phineas tuned him out. He already knew all this.

He opened his sketchbook and started drawing.

First, he sketched Isabella cheering. He spent the most time on her eyes.

Then he started to draw Buford and Jill, in one of their happier moments. They were holding hands and looking into each other's eyes.

He vaguely heard his name.

"Huh?" he said, looking up.

The teacher looked at him, bemused.

"So glad you could join us, Mr. Flynn. Now, could you tell me which function I would use to find A given _c_ and-"

The door burst open, and there stood Jill. She sauntered in and sat down.

"Miss Olsen, you are 42 minutes late. I trust you have a good excuse?" Mr. Hunt queried.

"Uh, yeah, I was running an errand for Maria Garcia-Shapiro," she declared.

"All right. I'll mark you tardy, but not sluff," Mr. Hunt said breathlessly.

Isabella rolled her eyes.

"Now, as I was saying…" Mr. Hunt droned on.

Everyone tuned him out.


	18. Chapter 18: Not for the Faint of Heart

**Hey guys! I'm back…nothing new to report. Maybe that I want an iPod touch?**

**Anyways, I'll see you guys! I think I will start answering reviews. *Deep breath***

**Cover art. Come on.**

**You know you love me, IzzytheGreat14**

Jill was walking to her next class, Physiology, when Buford caught up to her.

"Hi, Buford," she said pleasantly. Even if he was probably going to break up with her, they could still be friends.

To her surprise, he didn't break it off. He laced his fingers through hers and said, "Hey, sweetheart."

Isabella, who was watching from a distance, snickered. She'd advised Buford to be more romantic for a while. Looked like he was actually going to take her advice for once.

She cringed a little when Buford leaned down and kissed Jill, right in the middle of the hallway, because she didn't want them to get in trouble for a PDA.

But they didn't, and Jill looked like she was in seventh heaven.

She giggled as she turned away, right into Phineas's hug.

"Hey," he murmured in her ear. "Just wanted to let you know that you are the single most beautiful thing in my world, and that I'd ditch Maria for you any day."

'Wow. Looks like he overheard my advice,' thought Isabella. But she melted anyway.

"Thank you, darling," she murmured back.

She wasn't one to question why Phineas Flynn did what Phineas Flynn did.

**(****Page Break! Haha, I almost typed Phineas Flynn!)**

Ferb sighed. Vanessa was freaking out again.

Just because the flowers were supposedly going to be late.

"Five and a half months isn't enough for ya? What, do you need twenty-three years?" Vanessa yelled.

An inaudible response came from the phone.

"Get. It. Done." Vanessa growled.

Ferb, who was lounging on the couch, sighed again.

"Yes. Yes I will," Vanessa said. "Okay, thank you, bye."

"C'mere, love," Ferb said. Vanessa complied.

"You know I love you," Ferb said, and Vanessa nodded. "But you need to stop harassing those poor wedding planners and flower people and cake designers," he continued.

"It's not my fault! I just…get so mad…I must get it from my dad," Vanessa said apologetically.

"Noooo, you must have misunderstood me. I'm just saying don't call them fifty billion times a day," Ferb clarified quickly.

"But Ferb, the wedding is in-"

"Five and a half months. That's plenty of time for a wedding to be planned," Ferb said quietly.

Vanessa took a deep breath. "All right," she said.

"Now, shall I take your mind off of that kind of stuff?" Ferb growled playfully.

Vanessa giggled, and they got down to business.

**Haha, I'm trying not to blush!**

**Later, guys!**


	19. Chapter 19: Fashion and Scheming B tches

**All right, answering reviews.**

**WordNerb93: Hmmmm, who knows? And yeah, Phineas and Buford are pretty good at that. And about the whole Ferbessa thing…I didn't mean it to sound like that!**

**All right, that's all.**

**Better get down to business, eh?**

**You know you love me, IzzytheGreat14**

The next morning, Jill woke up and stretched. She looked at her clock.

It read 7:04, and school started at 7:45.

Agh! What was with her? Why couldn't she be on time for anything anymore?

It was all Maria's fault, she decided.

Why? Because she was a pain in the butt, and it was easy to blame her!

Hmmm, what to wear today? She wanted to look cute. She had absolutely no idea, so she called Isabella.

"_Hello?_" answered a cheery voice.

"Um, hi, Isabella. It's me, Jill. I was just wondering if you could help me…decide what to wear today?" Jill said hesitantly.

"_Of course! I'll be right over, all right?"_ Isabella said.

"Uh, no, that's okay. I'll bring some stuff over, okay?" Jill said hastily.

"_Oh, okay, that works. Do you want me to do your makeup and stuff, too?"_ Isabella said with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Yeah, sure," Jill said.

"_All right. M-bye!" _Isabella chirped.

"Bye," Jill declared, and hung up.

**(Page break!)**

Isabella hung up feeling confused.

What was that all about? Why didn't Jill want her to come over?

But she shrugged it off. It wasn't really her business anyway.

Five minutes later, Jill showed up.

"Hey, Jill! Let's get you ready to knock Buford dead, all right?" Isabella said when she answered the door.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Jill muttered, and they went inside.

**(Page break again!)**

Maria woke feeling lonely. "Jonathan?" she murmured, feeling the sheets.

Then the real pain set in. Jonathan had dumped her two weeks ago for some upstart.

That was when she'd decided to come back to Danville.

Maybe Phineas or Buford would take her back. She'd heard of an artistic boy named Django Brown…maybe.

But he was dating Adyson Sweetwater now, or so she'd heard.

So she'd just have to break everyone up.

She couldn't wait to get started!


	20. Chapter 20: The MechanicInator

**Review Answering Time!**

**WordNerb93: Sure! I get half my ideas from you! XD One –Inator hit, coming right up!**

**FanFreak01: Thanks! **

**Remember, weekends I get off. Maybe I'll update and maybe I won't.**

**You know you love me, IzzytheGreat14**

Perry the Platypus was asleep on Phineas's bed when his wristwatch beeped.

His eyes flew open in alarm as he clamped his arm down on it.

Fortunately, his owners were at school, and Linda and Lawrence were downstairs.

He jumped up onto his hind legs and perched his fedora on his head.

He entered his HQ through the sofa. Loose change jangled around him as he fell into his plush red leather seat.

Major Monogram looked down grimly at him.

"Ah, Agent P. We've received reports that Doofenshmirtz is buying up all the plaid shirts, motor oil, wrenches, overalls, and old blue baseball caps in the Tri-State Area. We don't know why, but it can't be good. Get to the bottom of it."

Perry saluted as he was catapulted into the air with his jetpack, his theme song playing in the background.

_Doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah, doo-bee-doo-bee-doo-bah, A! Gent! P!_

**(Page break)**

When Perry got to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's, he knocked down the door.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus. What an unexpected surprise. And, of course, by unexpected, I mean COMPLETELY EXPECTED," screamed Doofenshmirtz, trapping Perry in a gift bag.

"Behold, the Mechanic-inator! You see, I overheard a man call a mechanic a 'greasy monkey' or something like that. To his face, even! So I thought, 'I'll turn everyone into these so-called 'greasy monkies,' because how easy would it be to rule a Tri-State Area full of _monkies?_ And I'll start with my brother, _Roger,_" he continued, disdain and hatred dripping off the last word.

He aimed the –Inator at City Hall.

"At precisely 10:23, Roger will come out of City Hall. I will turn him into a MONKEY!" Doofenshmirtz said, throwing his head back and laughed maniacally.

He didn't know it, but Perry had destroyed the gift bag.

Perry lunged for the evil scientist and punched him in the jaw, with the accompanying music, of course.

"Ow! Oh, it's on, Perry the Platypus!" the doctor cried.

Perry easily beat Doofenshmirtz and destroyed the –Inator.

But, unbeknownst to either of them, it fired a single blast before it exploded.

Directly at Danville High School.


	21. Chapter 21: Mechanical Maria

**Hmmm…I have no reviews to answer. I suppose that happens when you post another chapter about 2 and one half hours later. Right?**

**So yeah, keeping you on the edge of your seats.**

**To the story!**

**You know you love me, IzzytheGreat14**

As the Perry/Doofenshmirtz episode was going on, school was getting out.

Maria couldn't wait. "Five," she muttered. "Four. Three. Two. One."

The bell rang.

Maria sailed out the door, blowing a kiss to the teacher.

He swooned, and Isabella who had been walking past with Phineas, rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, Phineas," she said, leading him down the hallway past Maria.

Maria glided along behind them.

As they got outside, Isabella stopped to talk to Jill and Buford. Maria saw an opportunity, so she began Operation Seduce Phineas Flynn.

"Hey, Phineas," she cooed, sailing up to him. "Whatcha doin'?"

Adyson, who was nearby with her boyfriend Django, cringed and winced.

Isabella froze. She turned to Maria slowly.

"WHAT, exactly, did you just say, Maria?" she said with clenched teeth.

Maria flipped her hair back.

"I _said_, whatcha doin'?"

Faster than thought, Isabella's hand flashed out and cracked across the side of Maria's face.

Everyone gasped as Isabella said, "NEVER steal my catchphrase, do you understand?"

Maria turned her head.

"Don't you ever do that again, little sister, or I swear, I'll-"

"Or you'll WHAT?" Isabella yelled.

Maria didn't answer.

"Strangle me with your long flowing blonde tresses?" Isabella finished in a sarcastic voice.

Maria opened her mouth.

Just then, the ray from the –Inator hit her.

When the resulting light faded, she was dressed in a faded blue plaid shirt covered by oil-stained overalls that were a faded blue. Her hair, now in a ponytail, was tucked under an old blue baseball cap. Her hair was stained with oil and grease. She was holding a wrench and a bottle of motor oil.

Everyone's mouths fell open.

Isabella started to snicker as she whipped out her iPhone and took a picture. Everyone followed suit, even the paparazzi.

"NOOOO!" Maria yelled as she whirled and ran into the building.

She found an empty room and sat down in a desk.

She didn't understand what had happened! It had been Operation Seduce Phineas Flynn, not Operation Look Like An Idiot!

Her phone vibrated with a text.

It was from Isabella.

She opened it, expecting comfort. She was sorely disappointed.

It said, _Karma's a b!tch, huh? :)_


	22. Chapter 22: Sleepovers

**Reviews!**

**FanFreak01: Yeah, I thought so too. Thank you! I will. **

**WordNerb93: Thank you! Would I lie to you? I really do! Yeah, she totally did. And yeah, more is coming! Phineas isn't as oblivious as he once (read: like, two chapters ago) was. **

**That's all!**

**You know you love me, IzzytheGreat14**

Isabella and Phineas were sitting on Phineas's bed, and Jill and Buford were sitting across from them.

They were at a sleepover. It was currently about 11:07.

"Did you see the look on her face?" Isabella crowed, laughing.

"Yeah, she won't be going after our boyfriends anytime soon," Jill smiled.

"Whoa. She wouldn't get very far anyway," said Phineas, taking Isabella's hand.

She rolled her eyes playfully and kissed him.

Jill giggled at the look on Phineas's face. It was part surprised, part pleased, but mostly dreamy.

So she tried it on Buford.

He got almost the exact same look.

And now she knew.

Phineas's phone vibrated, and he looked at the text. It was from Maria.

_You wanna go get a coffee tomorrow?_

_Sure,_ he texted back_. As long as Isabella can come too._

_Oh, come on, Phin. She doesn't have to come. It can just be us!_

_Um, no, it can't, Maria,_ he texted, frowning.

_Why not? :(_ she wrote.

_Uhhh…maybe because I have_ _a_ girlfriend _and I don't like you like that._

She stopped texting.

Just then, Buford's phone vibrated.

"Don't answer it," said Phineas.

"Why?" said Jill.

"It's Maria. She's still trying to seduce us," Phineas explained.

"Hey guys! I have an idea! How about tomorrow, as she's climbing out of her limo, we-"

She was interrupted by Linda.

"Children! Time to go to sleep!"

"Eleven-eleven make a wish!" yelled Jill in one breath.

Everyone closed their eyes and wished for Maria to go away.


	23. Chapter 23: The Plot

**Reviews! Oh, I used that line last time? Who cares? Don't I use the same signature every time (unless I forget)?**

**Fanfreak01: Thank you. And yeah, I know…I was rushed.**

**WordNerb93: Oh yeah, I know. No, she can't. Well, maybe. And isn't that what makes Phineas so lovable?**

**Okay, I'm done.**

**You know you love me, IzzytheGreat14**

When Isabella woke up, she found that somehow during the night, she had shifted until Phineas's arms were around her.

He still slept peacefully. She saw him smile in his sleep. He mumbled a name. It was hers.

She could get used to this.

Jill and Buford were both asleep, holding hands.

"Aww, that's so cute," Isabella said under her breath. She pulled out her iPhone and took a picture.

She'd ask Phineas to sketch it for them later.

Just then, Phineas's phone, which was sitting on the dresser, buzzed.

She picked it up and read the text. It was from Maria.

_So, coffee at nine? :)_

She read the text history, and replied for Phineas.

_I already told you the conditions. If Izzy doesn't go, I don't go. Do you understand? _

_Aww, Phin, why not?_

_I already told you. Can Izzy come or do I have to say no? _

_Fine. Say no. I'll get you eventually. You know you want me!_

Isabella clenched her teeth and woke Phineas up.

"Huh? Oh, Izzy. What-Is something wrong?"

"How fast can you build a slime gun?" she asked.

"A slime gun? That's easy! Give me five minutes, ten at the most," he said, and Isabella could tell her was listing parts.

"Hey! Bufe! Wake up!" Isabella yelled.

Buford started. Jill also woke up.

"Okay, guys, here's my plan. Maria pulls up in her limo. We squirt her with a slime gun. When she reacts, we show a poster of her. It'll be her and Phineas, her and Buford, and her and that Jonathan guy.

"The students at school are very supportive of Phinbella and also…uhh…Juford? Bill? Whatever, Jill and Buford. When they see that Maria was dating them, both of them, and Jonathan, everyone will think she's a slut. And she is. I'm not proud of her being my sister. So when she's branded a slut, she'll leave. Hopefully," Isabella said, mostly in a single breath.

Phineas blinked. "Whoa. Isn't that a little harsh?"

"Not for Maria," Isabella said darkly. "Now, let's whip up that poster."

**(Page break)**

Candace's hand dropped to her stomach. She was seven months pregnant, and the baby was kicking again.

"Oh, Jeremy! Come here, will you?" she called.

He ambled into the room with a burrito in his hand and a plate in the other.

"The baby's kicking again. Did you want to feel it?"

He put the burrito on the plate and nodded. He set it down on the coffee table and put his hand on Candace's stomach. She guided it to where the child was kicking.

"Ohh. I feel it. Did you…does it hurt? That feels like some kick!"

Candace groaned as the baby kicked again.

"Agh. Yes, it hurts. She's a strong little bugger."

"She?" Jeremy questioned.

"Oh, yeah, I went to the doctor's for an ultrasound. Just to check up on it. I think I'll name her Amanda," Candace related.

"Amanda Johnson. I like it! Middle name?" Jeremy asked.

"Umm…Camille."

"Amanda Camille Johnson. Sounds fancy," Jeremy said, smiling.

"It's perfect. I love you so much!"

"Love you too, Candace."


	24. Chapter 24: Revisions and Christmas Gift

**It's time to answer the new reviews.**

**WordNerb93: Hmmm. Maybe I'll change something. Okay? :)**

**FanFreak01: Thanks!**

**OMG, Meapless in Seattle FINALLY showed up on Netflix! I was so excited! Did anyone else notice the increasing Phinbella content throughout the series? I can't wait for the next one!**

**Time to go.**

**You know you love me, IzzytheGreat14**

"Look, are you with me or not, Phineas?" Isabella demanded.

They were still in his bedroom, and he wasn't doing anything.

"No, no I'm not. Maria is not a slut. She hasn't broken anyone up. I mean, if she had, I'd totally be with you. But right now, I think you're being unreasonable," Phineas said, sitting cross-legged on the floor with his eyes closed.

"But…" Isabella started, then stopped as the words sank in. "You really think I'm being unreasonable?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. I guess…I was a little angry and, uh, not thinking clearly at the time…Hey guys, I changed my mind. Let's just squirt her with the gun. All right?" Isabella said.

Buford rolled his eyes. "Sure thing, _Chief_," he said sarcastically.

"Hey! Don't you poke fun at my Fireside Girls," Isabella said, cocking a fist at him.

"Right, heh heh. Sorry," Buford said.

"All right. Phineas, you got that slime gun about done?" Isabella said, turning to him.

"Oh yeah, I've had it done for about fifteen minutes," Phineas said, pulling the object in question out from behind his back.

"Ok. All we do is rig the gun. Hey, it's the Christmas dance today, isn't it?" Isabella verified.

"Uh…yes. Yes, it is," Ferb said, walking into the room.

"Ferb!" cried Phineas, getting up and running over to hug his brother.

"Uh, why is Ferb here?" Jill asked.

"Oh, I just came over to give you all a present. I'll be busy with everything on Christmas, so I won't be able to make it. I'm going to meet Vanessa's dad," Ferb said.

"Well, get on with it then," said Buford impatiently.

"All right. For Buford, a box of chocolates, because that's what you always have around Christmas time," Ferb said. Bufod nodded and accepted the gift.

"For Jill, a new outfit. An emerald shirt, white jeans, and some matching thong sandals."

"Thanks, Ferb!" Jill cried.

"For Phineas, a new toolbox," Ferb said.

"Thanks, Ferb! It's just what I wanted!" Phineas cried.

"For Isabella, a hundred dollar gift card to the mall," Ferb finished.

"Yay! Ferb, I love you!" she cried. "Like a brother, I mean," she quickly added.

Ferb handed out the gifts.

"Bye for now, then," he said, and walked out of the room.

"Oh, Ferb is amazing!" Isabella and Jill cried.

"Kids, time to go to school!" Linda called.

They hurried down the stairs. Isabella hustled them all into her car and they drove away.


	25. Chapter 25: Expelled!

**FanFreak01: Did you really think that wasn't super-duper cheesy! Score!**

**WordNerb93: No problem. :) Yeah, but what did you expect from Ferb? Haha, I got you excited about that episode! Bye!**

**IzzieGS: Yeah, I'm trying to find a good nickname. **

**Agh! I'm almost getting writer's block! Time to finish this story…unless you can give me more ideas? I'll leave it open-ended.**

**You know you love me, IzzytheGreat14**

Isabella looked over at Phineas. He looked distracted. So she pushed the TALK button on her walkie-talkie.

"Come in, Pointy. Is everything all right over there?"

Phineas jumped at the sound of his code name. He picked up the walkie-talkie he had and replied, "Yeah, Cheer 101."

"I'll bet Buford told you to call me that, didn't he? My _real_ code name is Peacock," Isabella said irritably.

"Oh, right. Sorry, Izzy," he said.

"Agh! Phineas, you need to keep it down! Is the gun rigged?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah. And another little surprise, shall we say?" he said, with an impish smile.

"Oh, it'd better be good," Buford piped in.

Just then, Maria's limo pulled up.

"All right, everyone, position A," Isabella whispered.

"One, two," Jill started counting.

"Three, four," Phineas continued.

"Five, six," said Buford.

"Seven, eight," said Adyson. The Fireside Girls were in on the plan, too.

"Nine, ten," finished Isabella.

Maria climbed out of the limo, and the gun fired.

"What the f***?" she exploded.

The principal was standing right there.

"Miss Garcia-Shapiro, what do you think you're doing, using that kind of language?" the principal said in a controlled voice.

"Principal Jones? What are you doing out here so early?" Maria panicked.

"I decided to go for a walk. An anonymous source told me you'd be getting here about right now," the principal said.

"Well, I just got slimed!" Maria said.

"Well, you just dropped the F-bomb. I'll see you in my office, young lady," Principal Jones said, then turned and walked inside.

"It worked, guys! But the principal, how did…Phineas! That was your surprise, huh?" Isabella said.

"Well…yeah."

**Later that day…**

Katie ran up to the others at lunch.

"Guys! I heard that Maria just got expelled!" she said.

"Ha!" exclaimed Adyson.

"Serves her right," said Milly.

"Take that, _sis_," Isabella said, folding her arms proudly over her chest.

"Now, if she'd just leave..." Jill said.

"Oh, she will," said Holly. "She got the message."

And they talked and laughed until the lunch hour was over.

Heading to class, Buford, Phineas, and Django all kissed their girlfriends.

No one was sad about Maria leaving.


	26. Chapter 26: Epilouge Part One

**Ohhh…Have you guys read IzzieGS's story Take a Hint? XDDDDDDDD**

**I'm stealing a little of it. Okay? It inspired me.**

**I LOVE IT!**

**IzzieGS: Bufill? Sounds like landfill. And I'm weird too. Don't sweat it.**

**FanFreak01: Glad you liked it so much.**

**IzzieGS won the cover art contest! PM me to let me know what you want.**

**Epilogue!**

**You know you love me, IzzytheGreat14.**

Phineas and Isabella were in the kitchen making spaghetti and meatballs.

"Hey! Phineas, you put the ground beef in _after_ you brown it! Agh! Stop! You're ruining it!" Isabella yelled at him.

"Okay! Okay! I stopped!" Phineas said.

In the dining room, Buford and Jill exchanged looks and laughed.

It was a double date. Phineas and Isabella were cooking while Buford and Jill were eating.

"Okay, Phineas, you stir the spaghetti. Do you think you can do that?" Isabella said, waving a wooden spoon at him.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," he replied.

Isabella expertly moved over and tried to make the meatballs. But it was too late. They were ruined.

"Argh! Let's just go out," Isabella said, throwing her hands up in the air.

So they went to a casual restaurant. There was a bar next door. The door was open, and people were mingling.

Buford and Phineas left to get the girls some food.

Two other guys slid into the booth.

"What do you think you're doing?" Isabella demanded.

"We're just hanging out, and we don't like to leave beautiful girls alone," one said. "By the way, my name's Kaden Jackson."

"My name's Drake Hermansen," said the other.

They were both clearly drunk.

"Well, we're _not_ alone. So you can just leave now. Okay?" Isabella said.

"Nah, we'll just stay. Can I get you a drink?" Drake said.

"No. Hey, do they have karaoke here?" Isabella said.

"Uh, yeah," Drake said.

Jill and Isabella jumped up and ran over to the karaoke machine.

"This song is dedicated to Drake and Kaden," Isabella said into her microphone.

The music kicked in, and they started singing.

_La La la la la la la  
>La la la la la la la<em>

_Jill: Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
>I can always see 'em coming, from the left and from the right<br>Isabella: I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite  
>But it always seems to bite me in the-<em>

_Jill: Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot  
>Isabella: You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not<br>Jill: You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth  
>Isabella: And that is when it started going south<br>Both: Oh!  
>Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips<br>Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
>Take a hint, take a hint<br>No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
>I think you could use a mint<br>Take a hint, take a hint  
>La, La, La….<br>T-take a hint, take a hint  
>La, La, La….<br>Jill: I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top  
>Isabella: You asked me what my sign was, and I told you it was Stop<br>Jill: And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped  
>Isabella: You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht<br>Both: Oh!  
>Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips<br>Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
>Take a hint, take a hint<br>No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
>I think you could use a mint<em>

_Take a hint, take a hint  
>La, La, La….<br>T-take a hint, take a hint  
>La, La, La….<br>What about "no" don't you get  
>So go and tell your friends I'm not really interested<br>It's about time that you're leavin' I'm gonna count to three and  
>Open my eyes and<br>You'll be gone  
>Jill: One<br>Isabella: Get your hands off my—  
>Jill: Two.<br>Isabella: Or I'll punch you in the—  
>Jill: Three.<br>Isabella: Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
>Both: Take a hint, take a hint<br>I am not your missing link  
>Let me tell you what I think<br>I think you could use a mint  
>Take a hint, take a hint<br>Take a hint, take a hint  
>Woah!<br>Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
>Stop your staring at my— Hey!<br>Take a hint, take a hint  
>La, La, La….<br>T-take a hint, take a hint  
>La, La, La….<em>

When they finished, Drake and Kaden walked up to them.

"Sorry about the whole-yeah," they said, pointing to the table.

Phineas and Buford ran off.

Buford yelled, "Lay off of them!"

They held up their hands and walked away.

"Well, that worked out," Jill laughed.

They all went back to the table and ate.


	27. Chapter 27: The End

**Did you like it? **

**Oh, BTW, I accidentally wrote that Phineas and Buford ran off. I meant up. Sorry.**

**No reviews. Not surprised. Just saying.**

**Epilogue part two.**

**Enjoy!**

**You know you love me, IzzytheGreat14**

_Five months later_

Isabella couldn't stand still. She was getting antsier as the seconds passed.

She knew she was supposed to be holding still. It was Ferb and Vanessa's wedding, after all.

She couldn't help it. It reminded her of a year ago.

That awful night…

She could replay the conversation in the car perfectly. It had pretty much been their last conversation.

_"What's this? Is this mi hija, the one who stays up until two-thirty in the morning studying, then bounces down the stairs the next morning, vibrant, full of life, and not tired at all?"_

_Isabella laughed. "Yeah, Mamá. It's just, I'm exhausted! All those late nights are finally catching up to me!"_

_Her mother rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Isa!"_

_Both women laughed._

_However, that was cut short as a car veered out of the lane that was going the opposite direction._

_Laughter turned to screams as the car hit theirs head-on!_

Jill's hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her flashback.

"Thanks, Jill," Isabella whispered.

Ferb and Vanessa were finally pronounced husband and wife, and everyone hurried to the limos.

Amanda Camille Johnson was asleep in her mother's arms as they drove.

Isabella didn't talk to anyone. No one pushed her on it. They knew what had happened.

But when Vanessa threw the bouquet, Isabella was the one who caught it. She winked at Phineas, who blushed.

"Great," he muttered to Buford, who was standing beside him. "Now I have to propose."

**Page break.**

The next day, Phineas took Isabella out. He smiled at her over the table.

"Izzy, I have something to ask you," he said.

She smiled back and nodded for him to continue.

He got up from his chair and pulled her out of hers.

"Phineas, what are you doing?" she said.

He got down on one knee. She just about fainted.

Jill, who was sitting a short distance away from them with Buford, snickered.

She'd helped Buford set this whole thing up. There had even been a whole musical number devoted to helping Phineas get the courage to propose.

Meanwhile, Phineas pulled out a ring.

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, I promise I will love you far longer than forever. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" he said tentatively.

"Yes! Yes, I will!" Isabella squealed. Phineas smiled and stood up. She flung herself into his arms.

He smiled and rubbed her back.

She pulled away, took the ring, and slid it onto the fourth finger of her left hand.

And so began their (maybe not-so-happy-at-times) happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
